


Добро пожаловать в звезданутые Стражи Галактики

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Fantastic, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Если бы всё было иначе. Зарисовка, альтернативный финал "СГ часть 2". Спойлер, много спойлеров.
Relationships: Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta
Kudos: 4





	Добро пожаловать в звезданутые Стражи Галактики

Ракета поднимается на борт спасательного шаттла и мягко спускает Грута с плеча. Он вздыхает, не решаясь даже поднять головы, но ощущает на себе требовательный взгляд израненной Гаморы.

Ветер вокруг становится лишь сильнее. Планета разрушается, и её терзает настоящий уничтожающий огненный вихрь. Царящий вокруг шум и хаос предвещают скорую смерть всему живому, но команда теряет драгоценное время и не спасается, так как всех мучает лишь один вопрос.

— Ракета, где Питер? — кричит Гамора, поднимаясь на ноги. — Где Питер?!

Ракета молчит и только качает головой. Гамора срывается с места, хватает специальный скафандр, разработку Ракеты, и оборачивается, направляя на напарника-енота меч.

— Только попробуй! Я без него не улечу, — решительно говорит она и направляется к выходу, как внезапно слышит вслед:

— Там остался Йонду! Он с ним, — спешно поясняет Ракета. — У них один комплект двигателя и костюма. 

Гамора, не задумываясь, подхватывает второй скафандр и тот покрывает всё её тело невидимым защитным полем. Когда она покидает корабль, Ракета приказывает подниматься в воздух и улетать. Где-то наверху кричит Дракс, задавая тот же самый вопрос.

Где Квилл?..

Когда раздаётся взрыв, и Эго рассыпается в пыль и песок, теряя последний лживый облик человека, Питер падает на колени и прикрывает глаза. Он выдыхает, не паникуя и не пытаясь спастись. Если здесь и сейчас его конец — пусть так и будет. По крайней мере, он остановил безумца, что оказался его отцом и убийцей. 

Мир вокруг стремительно рушится. Всё трясётся, камни сыпятся со всех сторон, пахнет дымом и гарью. Питер задерживает дыхание, готовясь прикоснуться к вечности, как внезапно кто-то сильно и решительно подхватывает его, и они устремляются вверх, подальше от этих разрушений.

— Он, может, и был тебе отцом... — произносит Йонду, уверенно удерживая Питера, пока тот обхватывает правой рукой его плечи. — Но никак не папой.

Питер молчит. Он просто смотрит на него недоверчиво, словно не веря в услышанное. Йонду улыбается, привычно усмехается, а затем поднимает голову, смотря вверх. Питер не понимает, как мог осознать так поздно столь очевидные вещи. Да, он называл Йонду семьёй, но никогда не думал, что услышит подобное от него самого. В памяти возникают воспоминания-образы: первая встреча, как Йонду демонстрирует мастерское обращение со стрелой, как учит его стрелять, как учит водить шаттл, как они совершают налёты, странствуют в поисках приключений и наживы.

— Я так часто делал неправильные вещи, — продолжает Йонду. — Так хоть с сыном повезло.

Он опускает голову и смотрит Квиллу в глаза. Только сейчас Питера озаряет страшная догадка. Он смотрит вниз, видит, как далеко они уже от поверхности Эго и всё понимает.

— Йонду, что ты задумал? — спрашивает он взволнованно.

Они покидают атмосферу Эго, поднимаясь в холодный космос. Йонду бьёт Питера по груди, и Квилл ощущает, как его охватывает защитой невидимого скафандра.

— Йонду, нет! — кричит Квилл, пытаясь сорвать с себя регулятор скафандра. — Йонду!

Но Йонду только обхватывает его лицо ладонями, проявляя нежность единственный раз в жизни. Холод сковывает его тело, и Питер ничего не видит и не слышит от шока и страха за близкого друга. Внезапно Питера кто-то хватает за плечо, и чужая рука бьёт Йонду по груди. Защитный скафандр охватывает его тело, и Питер оборачивается, видя рядом с собой Гамору. Она смотрит в его глаза, словно говоря: " _Я не могла дать погибнуть ни ему, ни тебе_ ".

— С трудом вас догнала, — говорит она вместо этого.

***

Питер видит, как Небула уходит. Гамора бросается следом, чтобы попрощаться или убедить остаться. Скорее, второе, но Квилл не лезет в отношения сестёр. Своё слово он сказал, когда разрешил Небуле остаться.

Его плечо сжимает сильная рука, и Питер оборачивается, пересекаясь взглядом с весёлым и насмешливым Йонду. Он выглядит так, словно не был не так давно на волоске от гибели и словно не он, как оказалось, потерял всю команду во время мятежа. Напротив, он выглядит расслабленным, словно наконец-то оказался на своём месте. 

— У твоей подружки та ещё семейка, — произносит он своим шипящим низким голосом.

— Да, только её семья — это мы, — поправляет Питер. — А не Небула или Танос.

— Так и я о том же!

Йонду хлопает его по плечу, подмигивает и отходит в сторону. Внезапно раздаётся сигнал его передатчика, и Удонта недовольно хмурится. Любой, кто стал бы ему писать, сейчас находится на этом шаттле. Поэтому он напряжённо достаёт передатчик, открывает сообщение и не верит своим глазам.

— Стакар? — изумлённо спрашивает он. — Он вернул мне право голоса у Опустошителей... Но кто ему рассказал?

Мимо пробегает Грут и игриво дёргает Йонду за штанину, бьёт его маленькими кулачками и указывает в сторону. Тот поднимает голову и смотрит на ухмыляющегося Ракету. Енот подмигивает, продолжая начищать своё оружие и говорит:

— Добро пожаловать в звезданутые Стражи Галактики.


End file.
